DJ Cookie's Melody One shots
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: This story is going to be a collection of one shots! It can be friendships between the cast, or Oc's! Music and Character interactions will be requested! Best ideas will be picked for the next chapter. *Genres and Characters change for every chapter!* Plz R
1. Fighter

**_DJ Cookie's Melody One shots_  
**

_**By Cookie M 2012**_

_**Chapter 1; Fighter (By Christina Aguilera)**_

_**Characters; Shira, Diego and Gutt.**_

_**Genre: Angst.**_

* * *

Shira stood by the edge of the island in isolation, the wind and earth around her the only company she had. It was night-time, and as her usual settled pirate instincts, she was keeping watch over not her pirate team... But the herd.

And in that herd was Manny, his wife and daughter Ellie and Peaches, Sid and his Granny, and lastly... Diego. The one who changed her completely. He made her change view of the world. He made her see life through a clearer window then the previous one Gutt made her look through...

Gutt.

Even though she was no longer part of his crew for barely a whole day... she felt freedom...

And anguish.

The pain Gutt caused her to go through... the window she was forced to see through was foggy and unwelcoming... and she did everything she could to clean Gutt's by doing everything she had to make him happy and proud of her... he was the closest thing to a father... or _maybe _a brother she ever had...

Shira looked down at the water the brushed against her ankles. She didn't realize the tide was coming in a little bit. She growled down at the small waves as the salty suds somehow resolved into a shape of a pirate hat... and a monkey;

* * *

_**Shira *Speaking*:**_

_**After all you put me through...  
**__**You think I despise you...  
**__**But in the end, I wanna thank you...  
**__**'Cause you made me that much stronger-**_

_**Shira *Singing as she swipes at the water*:**_

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
****Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**_

_*She side looked up to the night sky, having flashbacks on when she first joined Gutt's crew.*_

_**'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame**_

_*Scene changes to her running through the woods, looking back as if Diego was chasing after her like once before.*_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that**_  
_**I hold resentment for you**_  
_**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_  
_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**_  
_**Just how capable I am to pull through**_  
_**So I want to say thank you-**__**  
**_

_*She jumped up across thick branches, slid under fallen trunks and jumped over some more.*_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_  
_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_  
_**It makes me that much wiser**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_  
_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_  
_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_  
_**Makes me that much smarter**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_*She stumbled and fell. Then suddenly saw herself lying on her side in pain. "You better be prepared for what awaits tomorrow if you fail Kitty." She heard Gutt's voice echo into the air.*_

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**_  
_**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**_  
_**I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now**_  
_**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
**__**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

___*She felt pride rain upon her at last. "You are officially my first mate Shira. Well done."_

_**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me**_  
_**But that won't work anymore, no more,**_  
_**It's over**_

_*The final battle they had struck her as soon as she found Diego, Manny, and the others.*_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_  
_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**_  
_**So I want to say thank you.  
**_

_*Diego opened one eye.*_

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
**__**Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
**__**Could only see the good in you  
**__**Pretended not to see the truth  
**__**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
**__**Through living in denial  
**__**But in the end you'll see  
**__**You won't stop me**_

_*"Is everything okay Shira?" He asked.*_

_**I am a fighter and I**_  
_**I ain't goin' stop**_  
_**There is no turning back**_  
_**I've had enough**_

_*Shira wanted to tell him how angry Gutt had made her fell... but it wasn't the right place to discuss.*_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You thought I would forget,**_  
_**But I remember**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**I remember**_  
_**You thought I would forget,**_  
_**But I remember**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**I remember**_

_*"Can we talk?" She asked quietly. Diego nodded and followed.*_

_****__**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_  
_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_  
_**It makes me that much wiser**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_  
_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_  
_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_  
_**Makes me that much smarter**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter...**_

* * *

Diego listened to Shira without interfering her. She slowly and calmly told him everything that she felt since leaving Gutt and the pirate crew... and how he has changed her.

"I never realized how hard a life of a pirate can be..." He said when she finished. Shira just smiled.

"Thanks for understanding." She said, before the two touched noses.

A true golden moment she wanted to remain in for eternity.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1!**  
_

_**Hope y'all liked it!**_

_**Now! I'm looking for song requests and a bit of a story outline or dialogue to put in the next chapter! The instructions for this is simple;**_

_**1. Name a song (or 2) that you would like the next chapter to come in. Please note i may not use it for the next chapter! It may be 2 or 3 more chapters into the story.**_

_**2. Give a small idea on what you would like in the next chapter! **_

_**3. Name the Genre! (Romance, Humor, Tragedy, etc.)**_

_**4. Name the characters! It can be someone from the cast OR an OC of yours! Just P.m your Oc's details. And if you would like a one shot between my Oc's Jade with Diego, Manny, her little brothers Etc, please say so!**_

_**The 10th reviewer will get a shout out (if you have a profile!)**_

_**And the one who gives me the idea for the next chapter will get one also! Whether you are a guest or an author on Fanfiction!**_

_**~~~~~~~~  
**__**Peace out!  
**___


	2. Untitled

_**Chapter 2; Untitled (By Simple Plan)**_

_**Characters; Manny, Peaches.**_

_**Genre: Hurt and Comfort**_

_**Request: TimberPaw.**_

* * *

The darkness fell upon the Hyrax island as a familiar Mammoth, two sloths, and two sabers settled for the night in the bushy glen. All were sleeping apart from the mammoth, who was know Manfred, or Manny for short. His mind had deep thoughts. So many... so... _deep... _it prevented him from sleeping peacefully. Manny looked at Sid, and his grandmother sleeping soundly, their heads resting on a log. Both snored loudly as they re-flexed, sleeping in odd angles and sound like little baby dinosaurs. He saw Diego sleeping by Shira's prison spot. She was curled up in a ball as Diego's head tilted to the side right on cue. I wished he was able to sleep like them at the moment. He was only able to go for bare five minutes...

Before his slumber brings back dark memories...

The death of his first family...

Losing his second-

_"DAD!" _

Manny sprang up within seconds. That voice...

_"DAD!"_

It's...

Peaches...

"Peaches? PEACHES!" He yelled. He ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"P-E-A-C-H-E-S!" He yelled. His echo trailed on long after he stopped yelling. He looked on where he could see the current that can take him back home. It made him have a vision.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_His eyes opened to see the world around him crumbling away in front of his eyes. Manny's eyes averted downwards to see that he was surrounded by water. Sid and Diego were there too, but he mind was on only one thing..._

_His wife and daughter._

_"DAD!" _

_There went Peaches' voice again..._

_"Manny!"_

_That's Ellie! There they were at the edge of the cliff, watching him drift further and further away from them._

_"NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES," he yells. "I WILL FIND YOU!"_

_His efforts to get back, his friends trying their very best to get back too... b__ut it was no use. __It only made their home shrink... u__ntil it was out of view. __Along with all their loved ones..._

**_*End of flashback*_**

* * *

He shut his eyes as he tried to get rid of the vision, inhaling and exhaling heavily as he fell to the ground ever so close the edge.

"No." He told himself. "I don't want to see it anymore! Stop... please..." He shook all over for a matter of minutes, before he opened his eyes once more. Looking up to the moon that shone upon him, soothing him with his gentle rays as he sang softly.

* * *

_**Manny:**_

**I open my eyes**  
**I try to see but I'm blinded**  
**By the white light**

**I can't remember how?**  
**I can't remember why?**  
**I'm lying here tonight...**

**And I can't stand the pain**  
**And I can't make it go away**  
**No, I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me?**  
**I've made my mistakes**  
**Got nowhere to run**  
**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**  
**I'm sick of this life**  
**I just wanna scream**  
**How could this happen to me?**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back home. Peaches was looking up at the night sky as she laid down. She couldn't stop thinking about her dad. She was worried about him... her uncles... Granny..._

_How was she going to cope with living if her dad wasn't there to lead her through the right path? The last thing they did together was fight._

_"Your dad is the most stuck up, stubborn man I've ever met!" Her mother's voice echoed in her head. "He'll come back for us... That's a promise..."_

_I hope mom is right... Peaches kept telling herself._

_Soon she began to sing;_

* * *

_**Peaches: **_

**Everybody's screaming**  
**I try to make a sound**  
**But no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**  
**I'm hanging by a thread**  
**I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**  
**And I can't explain what happened**  
**And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't**

**How could this happen to me?**  
**I've made my mistakes**  
**Got nowhere to run**  
**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**  
**I'm sick of this life**  
**I just wanna scream**  
**How could this happen to me?**

_**Both:**_

**I've made my mistakes**  
**I've got nowhere to run**  
**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away!**  
**I'm sick of this life**  
**I just wanna scream!**  
**How could this happen to me?**

* * *

Tears rolled down Peaches' face as Ellie looked at her daughter worried when she finished singing.

"Peaches..." She whispered. Peaches hopped up and hugged her mother.

"I want him to come home..." She sobbed. Ellie soothed her daughter as they both looked up to the moonlit sky.

"He will be back." She whispered.

And with Manny?

Well he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll return soon..." He said aloud, before curling up under the tree.

_Soon..._

_I promise_.

* * *

**This is Timber Paw's Comment:**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan  
The Chapter is set when Diego, Manny, Sid and Granny are on the ice shore, after the herd became separated. Manny starts singing (maybe at night) because he miss his family and feels guilty.**

**Thank you so much for the idea TimberPaw!  
**

**And there you have it!**

**Please keep sending in your requests! **

**And Shiego, I liked your song suggestion, but you'll have to be more specific with the theme!**

**Ciao!**

**Plz R&R**

**And btw Mortal Adventure and My Interview Story has been updated!**


	3. All Of Me

_**Chapter 3: All of me (By John Legend)  
**__**Characters: Diego and Shira  
**__**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**__**Request: TimberPaw.**_

* * *

Silence rained on the Hyrax as the moon rose for it's duty to look down at all heavens creations. The sun set to sleep as the stars twinkled about, and Manny, Diego, and the others were settling down for the night. Sid built a fire in the heart of the island, and everyone was sitting around it, discussing about how they thought life was going to be like for them in their new home. The Brat Pack, Ethan, and Louis were there too as the little Hyrax's entertained them, expressing their thanks to Manny, Sid, and Diego for all they have done by doing several traditional dances, and telling funny stories of the previous encounters with Gutt and the pirates, while Sid listened and explained what they were saying through each of the parts. They were a little uneasy seeing Shira again, but when they were explained by Sid that she was now one of the herd, they knew to trust her and presented her a crown made of Roses and Daisies as a peace token and in hope of a truce, and, of course... peace. Which the feline happily accepted as they placed it on her head. Diego and Shira sat beside each other and watched it quietly as everyone laughed and cheered Louis on as he attempted to dance along with the Hyrax's. He sometimes ending up falling about, but it was only causing more entertainment for the group, and good memories for them all. Diego was bobbing his head in time with the music, before averting his eyes towards Shira. She hasn't said anything to _anyone _ at that moment. He had heavy feelings for her, and invited her personally to join the herd. Shira took the opportunity not just because _she _had feelings for him too, but in hope that Diego will help her re-build her life with his honest, kind, and caring heart... gentle eyes... and... and...

"Shira?"

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by his voice...

She turned her head, to see those lovely eyes of his staring straight into hers. They were so full of concern. Was she crying? Was she talking to herself? She always did speak to herself while trying not to at the _best _of times, but when she couldn't resist, she only did so in deep thought and not aloud.

"Yes?" she asked. Gosh she loved those eyes so much...

"You feeling alright?" She heard his comforting voice again. She sighed sadly.

"Not... really..." She cleared her throat, "can we...um... talk? Privately?"

Diego nodded, and the two slipped away undetected from any one else.

* * *

It was a cool, starless night as the two sabers made their way to the beach.

There was a cool breeze that ruffled their fur affectionately as the two settled on the sand, watching the night slowly go by without them following them. The sea sloshed tiny waves towards them, and then ran back before it could sink into the sand properly, leaving its lost brehren behind, before repeating it and some joined the previous. Shira and Diego first started the conversation by talking about how beautiful the night was, before Shira recalled she used to looked up at the sky with question as a young cub.

"I used to look up to the star that floated the highest into the air," she told him. Diego nodded, listening to her, and nodding in agreement at the correct times. He used to be the same growing up. "And I always questioned the little things in life, such as who awaited in my future...

Diego noticed she was still unsettled as she continued to speak. Soon, he raised his left paw,stopping her almost immediately.

"Come on Shira, you can tell me anything." He said in concern. "I know something you aren't telling me."

Shira turned head away from him. She didn't realize she was stalling the fact she brought him here because she wanted to tell him about her feelings for him, and didn't realize she dropped a hint 3 sentences back.

"Look at me." She looked at him obediently.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

And she finally let it out. She had feelings for him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded, while she added; "And why? God knows," with a smile. Diego smiled back, before announcing he liked her too.

"And why?" He said, copying her. He continued to smile as he sang;

* * *

_**Diego:  
**__What would I do without your smart mouth?  
__Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
__You've got my head spinning, no kidding,  
I can't pin you down._

_***Shira's eyes widened at the sound of his voice.***_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
__I'm on your magical mystery ride  
__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,  
But I'll be alright_

**_Shira:_**  
_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..._

_***Diego leaned his head towards her. She did the same, and now their noses were touching.***  
_

**_Diego:_**

_'Cause all of me..._

_**Shira:**_  
_Loves all of you._

_**Diego:**_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

_**Shira:**_  
_All your perfect imperfections_

_**Diego:**_  
_Give your all to me_

_**Shira:**_  
_I'll give my all to you_

_**Diego:**_  
_You're my end and my beginning_

_**Shira:**_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_**Diego:**_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_**Shira:**_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

**_Diego:_**  
_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

**_Shira:_**  
_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**_Diego_**  
_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

_**Shira:**_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_**Diego:**_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

**_Shira:_**  
_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

**_Both:_**  
_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me..._  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

* * *

They looked deeply into each others eyes as their song finish.

"I love you Diego." Shira said.

"I love you too." He replied.

And so, the two lovebirds rubbed noses before they retreated back where the others still were, enjoying the rest of their evening before going to sleep.

Knowing things were going to be different for them from now on.

* * *

**TimberPaw's Comment:  
**

**"Thx for choosing my request. You did a really really good work. So now my new request:**

**All of me - John Legend**  
**In my opinion this is the perfect Dira / Shiego song and I would prefer if Diego (and Shira) sing it simply the night after they arrived on the new island. I think the shore would be a great place to sing it or this big stone at the end of the 4th movie but I will leave it up to you. I know you will make a great story. ;) ****Hope you like this song too."**

**And I certainly did loved the song! Thank you so much! Again I had choose your request! All these song ideas are adding new taste to my style in music so thank you all! DonTheHero I want to use you're idea for 'my immortal' but when i listen to the song (and have for a long time now), but I see it as if it is for Jade's emotion release. So if you don't mind, could I be able to it for Jade instead? Let me know if you don't mind asap! If not, i'm sorry if this annoys you but i'll need a summary on your idea please :-) **

**So plz review, tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner then this one!**


End file.
